megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Shuji Ikutsuki
Shuji Ikutsuki is a character from Persona 3. He is the chairman and adviser of the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad, SEES. Appearances *''Persona 3: Non-player character *Persona 3 Manga'' *''Persona 3: FES: Non-player character (The Journey) *Persona 3 Portable'': Non-player character Design Ikutsuki is middle-age man with dark brown eyes, long wary brown hair, and goatee. He wears tan suit underneath is brown turtleneck. He wears glasses. Personality Ikutsuki's true personality is somewhat difficult to pinpoint as he exhibits a sharp shift after one point in the story. It can be argued that either one of his personalities were the the real one, while the other was a manifestation simply to further his goals or a distortion based on the circumstances. While he is acting as the advisor of SEES, he is quite polite and sophisticated, never needing to change his tone or manner. He is friendly, always accompanied with a gentle smile and a set of bad puns to provide comedy relief when it is needed, and perhaps not needed. It is implied the chairman knows more than he lets on but nonetheless he is the main source of knowledge for the group regarding all things related to the Dark Hour and thus acts as guidance for the main cast. After the defeat of the twelve Shadows, Ikutsuki shows a very different side of him to the party at the entrance of Tartarus. Manipulative, his dialogue speckled with evidence of his twisted savior complex, and his lack of remorse for what he's done; a grin befitting an insane man confirms that he is far from the chairman the cast has known. Profile Ikutsuki is the Chief Director of the High School. His proper demeanor and bad puns lead to him being considered lame by most of the students there. He is also the adviser for the special group formed by the game's heroes. He is incapable of utilizing a Persona. In truth, Ikutsuki is working toward a completely opposite end, sharing Mitsuru's grandfather's dream of The Fall and the coming of Nyx. He was one of the scientists involved in the experiments at Gekkoukan ten years ago, including the creation of artificial Persona-users. Ikutsuki manipulates SEES as well as Strega to destroy the twelve Arcana Shadows, promising them that once they do so they will eliminate the Dark Hour. But killing the twelve Arcana Shadows actually melds them together, allowing for the re-emergence of the thirteenth Arcana, Death. It is Death's function to summon Nyx and destroy the world. After his lies are discovered, Ikutsuki reprograms Aigis to sacrifice the members of SEES as offerings for Nyx, and then kills Takeharu Kirijo who had taken advantage of Aigis' inner fight and tried to shoot Ikutsuki himself. When Aigis breaks the programming and frees SEES, Ikutsuki jumps to his death from the top of Gekkoukan High School's observational roof (Lower Tartarus) after being wounded in the stomach by a bullet. His mission to revive Death was already complete by the time of his death. Gallery Persona 3 Ikutsuki anime.png|Concept artwork of Ikutsuki (cinematics) Persona 3 manga Itusuki.jpg|Ikutsuki in manga adaption Persona 3 Ikusuki.png|Ikutsuki's various expressions Category:Persona 3 Characters Category:Persona 3 FES Characters Category:Persona 3 Portable Characters Category:Allies Category:Enemies